<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in my grave I lie by AgeOfArtemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822950">in my grave I lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfArtemis/pseuds/AgeOfArtemis'>AgeOfArtemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Buried Alive, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, POV Outsider, Whumptober 2020, as in not jasons pov, babs is mentioned, day 4: buried alive, it could be considered dukes but its not really anyones, tim steph damian and cass appear but dont really talk/play a big role</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfArtemis/pseuds/AgeOfArtemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Hood's emergency signal had gone off over half an hour ago and they still haven't found him. They know he's in the park somewhere, but Oracle couldn't manage to narrow it down to a more specific location than that. They haven't been able to find a hint of his whereabouts. No drag marks, no blood, no Hood leaning against a tree somewhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Duke Thomas &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in my grave I lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this one's actually decent!! halfway good!! waayy shorter than i thought or i'd hoped, but i like it. hope you enjoy : )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything is chaos.</p><p> </p><p>The comms are filled with worried, anxious updates constantly. The park is swarming with every member or Gotham's vigilante community, desperately scouring it for even a hint of their missing member.</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood's emergency signal had gone off over half an hour ago and they still haven't found him. They know he's in the park somewhere, but Oracle couldn't manage to narrow it down to a more specific location than that. They haven't been able to find a hint of his whereabouts. No drag marks, no blood, no Hood leaning against a tree somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>And then Duke finds him, lifting himself out of the ground. He's gasping for breath, covered in dirt, tears rolling down his cheeks. His hands are torn to shit and the only thing he's wearing, as Duke finds out once he's helped the man out, is his gears' pants.</p><p> </p><p>Jason leans over and vomits in the hole he just crawled out of as Duke informs everyone he's found the ex Robin. Duke rubs his back carefully.</p><p> </p><p>"You're okay," he assures. "I need you to breathe, man. You're okay now, everything's fine."</p><p> </p><p>Jason shakes his head. He's trembling like a leave, hands fisted in the grass. Dick comes barreling towards them, sees the hole and drops to his knees next to Jason to pull him into a hug. The younger goes, sags against him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Jay," Dick whispers hoarsely. "I'm so sorry, Little Wing. We couldn't find you, I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"W's jus' like las' time," Jason says, voice watery. "C-coffin 'n all."</p><p> </p><p>The other two share a horrified look over his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, god, no wonder you're claustrophobic," Dick mumbles, mostly to himself. "Fuck."</p><p> </p><p>Cass and Steph join them. Cass joins Duke, sitting cross-legged on the ground next to him and sagging against him in relieve. Steph stands next to Dick and Jason, running a hand through Jason's hair. Dirt falls out of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Bruce on his way," Cass murmurs. "Dami, Tim too. Others went home."</p><p> </p><p>"Dad," Jason whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad's on his way," Dick tells him quietly. "Cass just said so, yeah? And Cass is never wrong."</p><p> </p><p>Red Robin's the next one to arrive with Batman and Robin just on his heels. Tim slows a few feet away and bridges the rest of the distance in a walk instead of sprinting. Bruce takes Jason from Dick and hugs him close.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad," Jason sobs quietly. "Thought I wasn' gonna be quick 'nough this time. Thought I was gonna run outta oxygen this time."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone watches as that horrifying realization dawns on Bruce. The man tightens his hold on his son.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get you home, Jaybird," he murmurs. "Alfred's worried about you, chum."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>